


La eternidad comienza esta noche

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Querría que no fuera obligado a sufrir todo esto, Yuu. Querría poderte dejar lejos, de manera que no puedas volver de mí, querría renunciar a amar también, porque a estas alturas no tiene sentido para mí, pero... soy egoísta. Y no quiero aprender a valer por mí mismo para el tiempo que me queda.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	La eternidad comienza esta noche

**La eternidad comienza esta noche**

De todo lo que Yuya había tenido que enfrentar en los meses pasados, ver Yuri llorar era algo para que no se sentía listo.

Había estado mal tanto y durante tanto tiempo, y él no lo había visto derramar una sola lágrima, y quizás había sido eso a impedirle de desmoronarse definitivamente, de arrojar la toalla y rendirse enfrente a la obviedad que ya no había nada de hacer.

Ahora que lo veía así, sentado en la cama llorando todas sus lágrimas, se daba finalmente cuenta que estaba pasando de verdad, que había acabado, y que había llegado el momento de quitar de luchar y empezar la cuenta atrás.

No era justo, y no quería hacerlo.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, poniéndole un brazo alrededor los hombros y apretándolo dulcemente contra sí.

“Amor...” murmuró, en voz ronca. “Amor, ¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, fingiendo que la respuesta a su pregunta no fuera obvia.

Chinen cabeceó, apoyándose contra de él y secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

“Nada, Yuu. Estoy solo harto.”

Suspiró, mordiéndose un labio como para evitar de seguir llorando, mientras el mayor se encontraba obligado a hacer lo mismo.

“No te pongas así. Lo sé qué estás harto, pero veras que no vas a durar mucho tiempo. Los médicos van a encontrar una solución y pronto vas a ser...”

“¡Yuya!” lo paró el menor, sentándose recto. “Parad, de verdad. Deja de tratar de convencerte y de convencerme que aún hay una solución. Nos hemos quemado el cerebro por meses. Basta. No puedo más.” volvió llorando, otra vez, y ahora en silencio.

Yuya no sabía que contestar. Odiaba esa total sensación de impotencia dictada por la condición de Yuri, odiaba la manera en que lo exasperaba haber tratado tanto sin obtener resultados.

Las manecillas del reloj se habían parado ya, y no había nada que pusieran hacer para volver atrás, para dar más tiempo a Yuri, para consentirle aún un instante de vida más de la que le quedaba.

Y no iba a servir de nada, en fin, sino a prolongar esa espera casi agonizante, Yuya lo sabía.

Lo apretó en los brazos, cerrando los ojos y besando lentamente su cara, los labios rozándolo apenas, mientras sentía el cuerpo del menor ceder bajo el suyo.

Ya no había fuerzas en ese cuerpo, y ya no había gana de luchar, y no excusas ofrecidas a Yuya para seguir creyendo en algo que luego no iba a realizarse.

“Querría que no fuera obligado a sufrir todo esto, Yuu.” Yuri le murmuró en la oreja, tratando de situarse mejor entre sus brazos, de manera que pusiera levantar la cara para mirarlo. “Querría poderte dejar lejos, de manera que no puedas volver de mí, querría renunciar a amar también, porque a estas alturas no tiene sentido para mí, pero...” se rompió la voz, y tomó un momento antes de recomenzar. “Soy egoísta. Y no quiero aprender a valer por mí mismo para el tiempo que me queda.”

El mayor sintió una punzada en el corazón oyéndolo decir esa frase como si fuera desprovista del significado que en cambio llevaba consigo, y en resultado lo apretó más fuerte.

“No tendrías éxito de alejarte bastante para que yo no te alcance. Si...” lo dejó, pasándose las manos en la cara y suspirando. “Si realmente queremos quitar de luchar, pues al menos déjame quedarme aquí contigo. No dejarme tener arrepentimientos, Yuri, porque tener arrepentimientos sobre el tiempo que podría haber pasado contigo y sobre como querría haberlo pasado me mataría un poco más cada día y para siempre después de...”

Pareció realizar solo en ese momento donde estuviera yendo su discurso, y a ese punto cada esfuerzo de contenerse fue vano.

Lloró, Yuya. Empezó a llorar y descargó todo lo que había sentido durante de esos meses pasados persiguiendo la nada, sintiendo Yuri ponerle un brazo detrás la espalda y acercarse, sintiéndose un monstruo porque estaba allí consolándolo, cuando debería haber sido lo contrario.

“Lo siento, Yuri.” murmuró, tratando al menos de guardar su voz firma. “Lo siento, pero ya no puedo...”

“Es por esto que te alejaría, Yuu. No soporto el pensamiento que tú tengas que llorar para mí, sufrir para mí, enfrentar todo lo que va a pasar luego.”

Takaki se secó la cara como podía, cabeceando.

“No es tu culpa, Yuri. Y ni siquiera quiero que la vea así, si estoy de esta manera es porque te amo. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.” le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Luego lo ayudó a descansarse en la cama, mirándolo cerrar los ojos sin contestar, como si fuera demasiado cansado para hacerlo, como si le faltaran las fuerzas para emprender esa discusión.

Como si saber que Yuya lo amaba fuera bastante, y el mayor sabía que podía realmente estar así.

Se descansó a s lado, pasando un brazo bajo su cabeza y dejando que se descansara apoyado contra de sí, mirándolo ceder al cansancio y tratando de imprimir en su mente cada detalle de la sensación de tenerlo de esa manera, como si pusiera nutrirse únicamente de recuerdos una vez que ya no hubiera estado allí. 

Se dejó escapar unas lágrimas más, en silencio.

Quería hacer algo para aliviar ese dolor, lo de ambos, pero Yuri tenía razón.

Había acabado antes de comenzar, y Yuya tenía que rendirse junto al menor.

Y junto a él, al fondo, sentía que un poco le habría gustado morir también.


End file.
